1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prestressing device intended to ensure contact between rolling elements and their rolling track.
2. Description of the Related Art
It applies in particular to an impeller rotor, with no fairing, for a turbine engine. In these devices, a nut is provided for pressing one of the bearings against the rim of a collar. A locking washer is then provided between the bearing and the nut so as to fix this nut in rotation within the housing of the polygonal ring.
A prestressing device is then advantageously provided in order to permanently generate a stress between the pieces. Known prestressing devices include star-shaped springs known as Ringspann washers. Also known are washers with a shape similar to that of Belleville washers. These washers are conical so as to function as a spring and thus permanently stress the pieces in question.
It has been noted that there is a problem of the pieces wearing when the known prestressing devices are used and in particular in the context of mechanical assemblies which are subject to high vibration levels such as, for example, turbine engines.